Skins
by cheronicasfate
Summary: Betty was alone but yet she wasn't. [sweetbee w/ some side cheronica]


**Chapter 1**

Betty Cooper was alone. Archie and Veronica had run off fighting. Jughead had dumped her and left her in the cold parking lot of the White Wyrm. Betty didn't bother going to her mom; She was probably too drunk to process anything. Not only was Betty hungry and cold, she was mad. It was unfair! Betty had done everything for Jughead. She even did that damn Serpent strip dance to try and get in the Serpents ranks _for Jughead_. How could he leave her? How could he be mad at her for what she had done?

Betty just wanted to go home and cry into her pillow but she was still stranded in the Southside. Biting her lip, she glanced at some of the cars and motorcycles nearby. Maybe she could hotwire one of them and get the hell ou-

"What's a Northsider like you doing out here?"

A male voice interrupted Betty's thoughts of escape and she turned around. The source of the voice was a tall guy who looked about Betty's age. "Um, uh, j-just chilling," Betty replied, caught off guard. "Yeah, in the middle of the parking lot, in the freezing cold." He said sarcastically. Betty's eyebrows knitted together and she crossed her arms. "Whatever." She looked up at him, "Why do you care, anyways?" He looked off to the side for a second before glancing back. "You look cold." He said, changing the subject. "Yeah, that might happen when you're _outside_ at night this time of year." Betty pursed her lips, "and you didn't answer my question."

Ignoring her again, he removed his jacket and held it out to Betty. "Here." He pushed it forward to her. Betty hesitated for a second. "Thanks." She took hold of the jacket and slipped it on, instantly feeling warmer. Betty looked back up at her companion and realized he was laughing. Bringing his eyes from the jacket to her face, he whistled. "Wow, with that jacket and the act you pulled in the Wyrm, it's enough to make you a real Serpent." He grinned at her. Betty felt a flash of rebellion to her Northside roots and smirked. "Betty." She held out her hand to shake. He looked down at her hand his grin widened. "Sweet Pea." He replied grasping her hand. To Betty's surprise, Sweet Pea's hands were soft but still had a firm and tough grasp. They released from their handshake and Sweet Pea nodded his head at one of the many motorcycles.

"Need a ride?" He asked her. Betty almost immediately agreed but then remembered a problem that was still inside the White Wyrm. "I'd love to but my mo-" She began before Sweet Pea interrupted her. "Don't worry. I'm sure FP will take care of her." He reassured Betty. Betty bit her lip and hesitated. "Oh-kay then." She smiled at Sweet Pea and he returned the smile. The two made their way over to Sweet Pea's bike. Sweet Pea climbed onto the bike first and tapped the area behind him. "Do you, um, have any helmets?" Betty asked hesitantly. Sweet Pea stared at her for a second like, _Is she joking?_ before realizing she was serious and laughed. "No helmets, Betty." He replied, still laughing. Betty stood awkwardly not exactly knowing if she should jump on or just go to her mom.

Calming down from his laughing fit, Sweet Pea looked over at Betty. "Okay, Goody Two-Shoes, Rule Number One: To enjoy life, you've gotta take risks." He sighed and gestured her over again. "On what rules?" Betty snorted. "My rules, baby." Sweet Pea smirked. Betty smiled but was still hesitating. "Or you can stay out here in the cold but keep in mind I'm taking back my jacket." Sweet Pea added. Betty looked at him and sighed, "Fine." She tried to keep the majority of her modesty when getting on to the motorcycle; She hadn't realized how hard it is to spread your legs and not show anything with a mini skirt on. "So, where are we headed?" Sweet Pea asked her without turning around. Betty gave him a general direction of where her house was and looked for something to grab onto. _Oh, great,_ She thought as she eyed Sweet Pea's waist. But, too late to think as he had already revved up the engine and shouted to her, "Grab on!" At the first inch of movement, Betty's arms hugged Sweet Pea's waist and prayed she wouldn't fall off.

Sweet Pea took off out of the White Wyrm's parking lot and onto the lonely and dark street. Betty cringed against the piercing wing and hid her face behind Sweet Pea's back. As Sweet Pea turned and twisted the throttle, Betty could feel his muscles flex underneath his skin tight shirt. _Holy shit, he's ripped!_ She thought as her cheeks began to warm against the cold air. Some part of her wanted to pull closer to Sweet Pea's warm body but another part of her wanted to just let go. Betty decided to not kill herself mentally or physically and stay where she was. After about 20 to 30 minutes, they finally turned into Betty's neighborhood. As they slowed to a stop, Betty felt conflicting feelings rush through her. She felt relieved to finally be home but she also felt disappointed that she had to leave her new companion. Betty especially didn't understand the second feeling because she was still upset over Jughead.

"Here we are," Sweet Pea announced once they officially stopped. Betty quickly dismounted and looked back at Sweet Pea. "Thank you," She said, smiling at him. Before she turned around to leave, something came over her. Whatever it was, Betty didn't know because she leaned over and pecked Sweet Pea on the cheek. It was short and sweet but would leave a lasting impression on both of them. Sweet Pea looked stunned for a moment but then a small grin flashed on his face. "Good night, Sweet Pea." Betty turned around and began to head to her house. She was surprised though to hear Sweet Pea dismounting and stepping toward her. "Wait!' He began. Bety spun around, anticipation building up in her. She looked up, forgetting about Sweet Pea's intimidating height. "Yes?" She managed to breath out. Her heartbeat was thumping so loud, she was surprised the whole world couldn't hear it.

"My jacket." Sweet Pea said, eyeing her shoulders. "Oh," Betty sighed, disappointment rushing through her, "yeah, of course, sorry." She began to shrug it off but Sweet Pea stopped her. "Let me," He said, circling over to her backside. Sweet Pea gently pulled off the Serpent jacket laying on Betty's shoulders. Betty could feel his cool fingers pulling it off. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her want to shiver. She could smell his musky cologne and was intoxicated by it. When Sweet Pea returned to Betty's front and had his jacket back on, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. For a second, Sweet Pea's eyes met Betty's, but he quickly tore his eyes away and hopped back onto his motorcycle. Betty was about to fall back for the last time before Sweet Pea spoke.

"Good night, Betty."


End file.
